Church
* Characters: ** Doc Church, a doctor who works in Megaton in Fallout 3. *** DocChurch.txt, dialogue for Doc Church. ** Church, a knight of the Brotherhood of Steel mentioned in Fallout 3. * Locations: ** The Cathedral, a place of worship for the Children of the Cathedral built on top of the Los Angeles Vault in Fallout. ** East Side Church, an intact church located in the Den East Side in Fallout 2. *** Find weakness in Tyler's gang guarding the church, a quest in Fallout 2. ** Saint Monica's Church, a Christian church in Rivet City in Fallout 3. ** Falls Church, a location in the Washington, D.C. ruins in Fallout 3. *** Falls Church/Mason Dst Metro, a Metro station connecting Falls Church and Mason District in Fallout 3. *** Arlington/Falls Church Metro, a Metro station connecting Falls Church and Arlington Cemetery in Fallout 3. ** Searchlight east church, the church on the east side of Camp Searchlight in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Searchlight church basement, the basement of the Searchlight east church in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Searchlight west church, the church on the west side of Camp Searchlight, its basement is an NCR storage room, in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Cambridge church, a church in the city of Cambridge in Fallout 4. ** Concord Church, a church in the town of Concord in Fallout 4. ** First Friends Church, a abandoned and survived church in the remains of Charleston in Fallout 76. ** Forgotten church, a ruined church in the Glowing Sea in Fallout 4. ** Holy Mission Congregation, a church in Boston's Esplanade in Fallout 4. ** Hopesmarch Pentecostal Church, a ruined Pentecostal church in the Glowing Sea in Fallout 4. ** Old North Church, a historical church in Boston's North End in Fallout 4. ** Quincy church, a church in the Quincy ruins in Fallout 4. ** South Boston Church, a church in South Boston in Fallout 4. ** Trinity Church, a historical church in Boston's Back Bay in Fallout 4. ** Union's Hope Cathedral, a church in the city of Cambridge in Fallout 4. ** Ruined church, a church on the Island in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. ** Haven Church, a church in the Mire region of Appalachia in Fallout 76. * Quest: ** Church Donations, an unmarked quest in Fallout 3. * Religions: ** Church of the Children of Atom, a cult formed around the worship of the Megaton atomic bomb appearing in Fallout 3 and its add-on Broken Steel, as well as Fallout 4 and its add-on Far Harbor. ** The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, a religion in Fallout: New Vegas and the add-on Honest Hearts, Van Buren and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game. ** Church of the Lost, a ghoul religion in the city of Los in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Church of Harold, a cult formed around the worship of Harold in Project V13 and The Armageddon Rag, Vol. 2. See also * Chapel ru:Чёрч